


Beyond Friendship

by andersd5



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: A love like no other, At each others side, Chris kisses Danny, Danny confesses, Doing their duty, Friends to something else, He'd do anything for Danny, Holding him, M/M, No Fear, Protective Chris, a special kind of love, planning the future, remembering the past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29620818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andersd5/pseuds/andersd5
Summary: Danny pushed his thumb and index finger into Chris' side, the bullet was slippery from the blood but Danny managed to grip it and pull it out as Chris growled and clenched his teeth. I have to stitch you up, said Danny. Make it snappy, I need to get back out there, said Chris. Danny grabbed the needle and thread and began to stitch the wound shut. He taped gauze over the wound, that's the best I can do for you. Chris looked down at his side, good enough. Chris moved into a crouched position and surveyed the area, Chris let out a yell and charged into the open. Danny sat in amazement, there was no fear in this man, just a kind of rage as he watched Chris kill everything in his path. Danny smiled, this guy is nuts, thought Danny. That was the beginning for them both, something beyond friendship, something beyond what people considered a relationship. It was the beginning of Chris and Danny.
Relationships: Chris Redfield/Danny Anderson
Kudos: 1





	Beyond Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> A quick one shot

Chris turned his head towards the open doorway, I can't sleep, said Danny. Chris smiled and pulled the covers back to which Danny walked over and laid down on Chris' bare chest. Chris pulled the covers over him and Danny as he snuggled against Chris' chest. Better, said Chris? Much, said Danny as he continued to snuggle against the large chest. Chris wrapped his arms around Danny, you're worried, said Chris. Maybe a little, said Danny. We've done this a hundred times before, said Chris. I know, but something could always go wrong, said Danny. Chris and Danny had been friends for over twenty years, Chris trusted Danny more than almost anyone else, although it didn't start out that way. Chris remembered meeting Danny for the first time, he was a short, thin guy with big blue eyes. 

Chris wondered what he was doing in combat. Chris had tried to press his advantage and make it to another area of cover when he was shot. Without hesitation Danny ran out and began to pull him back behind the cover of the wall. Where are you hit, said Danny? In the side, said Chris. Danny pulled up Chris' shirt and found the wound, Danny could see the round lodged in his side. I need to get you out of here, said Danny. I NEED A MED TRANSPORT NOW, yelled Danny. BELAY THAT, just do what you need to do here, said Chris. Danny looked at Chris, I don't have all the medical supplies I need to remove the bullet here, I have nothing to numb you with or to extract the bullet, said Danny. Just fucking pull it out, said Chris. Danny stared at Chris in disbelief, was this guy serious? 

Today would be nice, said Chris. Danny opened the small med kit he had and began to clean his hands with the alcohol swabs. Ready, said Danny. Danny pushed his thumb and index finger into Chris' side, the bullet was slippery from the blood but Danny managed to grip it and pull it out as Chris growled and clenched his teeth. I have to stitch you up, said Danny. Make it snappy, I need to get back out there, said Chris. Danny grabbed the needle and thread and began to stitch the wound shut. He taped gauze over the wound, that's the best I can do for you. Chris looked down at his side, good enough. Chris moved into a crouched position and surveyed the area, Chris let out a yell and charged into the open. Danny sat in amazement, there was no fear in this man, just a kind of rage as he watched Chris kill everything in his path. Danny smiled, this guy is nuts. 

You want to talk about it, said Chris. Danny pressed his face against Chris' chest. How much longer do you plan on doing this Chris? Chris smiled, haven't really thought about it but obviously you have. Danny leaned up off of Chris' chest, I mean there has to be something else you want to do? You mean like buy a house with a whited picket fence, get a dog and take a job where I push paperwork around all day, said Chris smiling. I mean other than combat, killing things, placing your life at risk every time you take a mission, said Danny. What do see your future as? I don't plan that far ahead, it could all be over in an instant for me, so I only make short term plans, said Chris. Chris saw the hurt in Danny's eyes, you know why I live my life like this, said Chris. 

But the point is you don't have to, you could have a future, a future where it's just me and you, said Danny. Chris smiled and pulled Danny against his chest. Chris loved Danny but not in the traditional sense, it was a different kind of love that he had for Danny. They kissed, had sex, argued and cared for each other on a level only the two men understood. Chris had deep feelings for Danny, but he was a soldier first and foremost. Chris stroked Danny's hair as he laid on his chest, Chris liked their time together like this and holding Danny in his arms. Chris did not consider himself gay, just a man who loved another man that loved him back, unconditionally. We should get some sleep, said Chris and kissed the top of Danny's head. 

Chris laid there feeling Danny breath against his skin, he thought about Danny's words and that's when it hit him. What would become of Danny if something were to happen to him? Who would protect him then? Danny thought back to when he and Chris were in a very dangerous situation in Romania. Danny had been attending to a wounded soldier when a large B.O.W. attacked him and had slashed him across his chest and abdomen. Chris had jumped on the B.O.W. and began to slash and stab it until it was dead. Chris picked Danny up in his arms and led the other wounded soldier to a half standing house and placed Danny against a wall. Chris looked at him, anyone ever tell you that you are light as a feather, smiled Chris. 

Chris looked at the injuries, he knew they were bad. Chris opened Danny's pack and took out some gauze and began to clean the wounds. It's not so bad, said Chris looking at Danny. You're a terrible liar, said Danny in a low voice. You're going to have to stitch the wounds closed, said Danny in a low voice. Chris looked at Danny, alright. Chris took out the needle and thread and began to stitch closed the wounds. There, good as new, said Chris. Danny smiled at Chris, I'm not out of the woods yet, I'm pretty sure that I have internal bleeding and I know an evac can't be here until morning. Danny removed his dog tags and took his wallet from his pack and handed them to Chris, please make sure that these make it to my mom, said Danny. 

Chris straightened his shoulders, now you listen to me, said Chris as he drew Danny's forehead against his. You are going to be just fine, you're a soldier and I am not letting anything happen to someone under my command, is that understood, said Chris. Yes sir, said Danny. Chris handed the dog tags and wallet back to Danny. I need a drink, said Chris. Danny dug around in his pack and pulled out a pint of bourbon and handed it to Chris. Chris chuckled, my favorite. I know, said Danny. Danny could feel himself fading and looked at Chris. Chris, said Danny. Chris looked at Danny, he had never called him by his first name before. Chris leaned over to Danny, I'm losing too much blood, it won't be long now, said Danny. BELAY THAT, yelled Chris. 

It's okay, I knew what I signed up for said Danny. I want to say something to you because I figure you won't punch a dying man, said Danny. Chris raised his eyebrows. Danny gently placed his hand on Chris' cheek, I always thought you were so damn hot. Chris chuckled and leaned down and kissed Danny. You're pretty fucking hot yourself, said Chris. Danny could feel himself losing conscientiousness, Danny, said Chris, DANNY, was all he heard as the darkness took him. Danny opened his eyes and blinked several time’s, he was in a white room. Danny looked to the right and saw Chris sitting in a chair. Chris had he hands clasped together and his head hung low, was he praying, thought Danny. captain, Danny managed in a low voice. 

Chris shot to Danny side, hey soldier, said Chris, were those tears in Chris' eyes. Here, said Chris as he poured some water in a cup and handed it to Danny, sip this. Danny slowly sipped the water and after a couple of minutes blew out a breath of air. Where am I, said Danny in a hoarse voice. A hospital in Budapest, said Chris. Danny blinked a few times, then the memory came back, I called you hot didn't I, said Danny. You did, said Chris smiling ear to ear. That had been the beginning for him and Chris. Danny had finally drifted off to sleep. Danny was awakened by Chris kissing him and softly calling his name. It's time to rise and shine, said Chris. Danny looked at the clock, 5:00 am. The two men showered, dressed and ate. I was thinking that when this mission is over, we should go away for a while, maybe do some fishing or something, said Chris. 

I do love to fish, said Danny smiling. Danny walked over to Chris and began to tighten the side straps on Chris' combat vest. I was also thinking that we should talk about some of the things you said last night about the future said Chris. Danny smiled as Chris leaned down and kissed him. Danny picked up his med pack and put it on his shoulders. Chris handed Danny a rifle. The two men stepped to the bay door and open it. They surveyed the chaos that lay before them, ready, said Chris. Ready, said Danny as he smacked a magazine into the rifle.


End file.
